Teacher's Pet With a Frozen Twist
by Emmatrix
Summary: Anna and Kristoff are best friends in their senior year of high school. Kristoff wishes Anna could find someone special. Anna likes girls but is not seriously looking... but things may change to serious when a certain gorgeous, platinum blonde, English Literature teacher joins the school faculty at Oaken Ridge High. Will feisty Anna win the heart of Miss Elsa Arendelle?


**Hello Frozen fans. This is my first written fan fiction inspired by the brilliantly made Disney film that stole all of our hearts. I of course do not own Frozen or its characters or any other characters related to Disney. Comments are welcome, but no flames. If you don't like the ElsAnna pairing, you have been pre-warned. In this story they are not related to each other. I've given this fic a rating of M for possible mature content later on. All said and done, happy reading! ~ Emmatrix**

_Chapter One: Introducing Kristoff and Anna_

* * *

_**RiNGGGG!**_

Oaken Ridge High is an "old skool" school with an "old skool" bell. The kind of ear drum piercing bell that stays ringing in your ears for several minutes even after the bell goes off. Imagine Ridell High from Grease meets an ancient Norse rune and you've pretty much got the idea of what our school is all about. Tradition, Nordic culture, but of course always with the typical stereotypes that teenagers litigate to each other.

Having that said... let me introduce myself. My name is Kristoff; I'm 17 years old and this is my first day of my senior year. I like two things. Snowmobile racing and dubstep. I'm the one crashing a snow shredder thru someone's log cabin. I'm also the one dee-jaying at the All Hallows Eve dance. Being a disc jockey has its advantages. I have access to endless music, a lot of musician friends in both low/high places, and yes, I control the mood of a room. I can make you break dance on ice or side step to the Odin Eye shuffle. So me, I'm pretty much liked by everybody... well maybe its more like respected by everybody. Who's everybody you ask? The science nerds, the cheer-leading squad, the sk8ters, the jocks... I don't need to go on... We all know the high school hierarchy. I fall somewhere in the middle. But let's get to my real friends that actually matter. In particular my best friend, Anna Andersen a.k.a. drama club nerd and best supporting actress at Oaken Ridge High. I say supporting because we all know I'm the starring role, right? *_cough... cough...*_ It's a joke.

Anna is the over-analytical, brainy, loud mouthed girl walking beside me here in the locker area. She happens to have a fiery red braid on each side of her head as well as a fiery ambition for composing rock music. And as usual she can't seem to shut up...

"So I said, there is no way in Hague's Hell we are going to perform the musical, Phantom of the Opera on my last year here because that is so overly cliché... we've got to do something surprising and ginormous this year like RENT or Cabaret or... are you even listening to me, Kristopher?" Anna narrows her emerald eyes at me.

I'm rolling my eyes and attempting to weave my way thru the student crowd. "Would you please stop calling me that?"

She puts her nose in the air and gives me the snob treatment. "No, not until you repeat the last sentence I spoke to you!" She's a stubborn one. Good thing I'm stubborn too.

"I'm listening! I swear!"

"Prove it." She jabs her fist into my left arm causing me unwanted pain. I quickly think of something to say.

"You said something about ginormous dents in the cabinet."

It's time for Anna to roll her eyes. "Ugggh... see point proven. You've got dents in your BRAIN maybe! I distinctly said the words 'RENT' and 'Cab-uh-ray'..."

"You want to rent a cabaret? That's a bit sleazy, even for you."

"NO! I SAID...*sigh* Never mind... You are hopelessly male, thus you hear things with an inclination to the perverted side of the force."

"Perverted? Hey you're the one who wants to rent a cabaret, not me..." I love to tease her. She makes the most adorable frustrated, freckled faces when she's mad at me. But I have to say I don't like getting bruises on my arms from Anna's fist.

I know what you're thinking. About girls hitting and slapping guys … You think Anna has a crush on me. No. Not so. Anna doesn't even like guys in that way. That's one thing Anna and I agree on. We both like girls. Surprised? You shouldn't be. When she doesn't have her nose in a book or a play-script, you might catch her taking a quick peek at a cute Goth chick.

Right now I 'm looking at her choice of clothing for the day. Hmmmm... Pink Floyd, Dark Side of the Moon t-shirt, her Buddhist prayer beads that are permanently around her neck... frayed denim, short shorts accompanied by feet in slip-on, checkered Vans shoes. And legggggs-

"Ewww! Stop staring at my legs!" Anna smacks my shoulder. "I can't believe my best friend checks me out like I'm some bee-yotch on a strip pole!"

"Um... Woah! There's something to imagine. Your legs wrapped around a—mmmphhhh!"

* * *

_**Anna's POV**_

I cover Kristoff's mouth with my hand, preventing him from vocalizing whatever sick fantasy is brewing in his brain. Kristoff can't help it. He's of the male species after all.

"Mmmgfoghjjph grRRomPh!"

"I'm sorry I cant understand a word you're saying." I give him what we both call a stern smile. Kristoff smiles back at me from under my hand.

Can't stay mad at this guy. We've been best friends since Kindergarten. Been in all the same classes. Shared all the same colds and chicken pox... Lost teeth together... Yep, inseparable!

I take away my hand from Kristoff's mouth and he pretends to gasp for air. He can't resist our ongoing battle of wits. "Thank you, now the oxygen has returned to my lungs." We continue walking down the hall to our first class.

"Speaking of oxygen, I think I just lost my breath..." I'm grinning ear to ear and staring at someone. "Kristoff, straight ahead at 12 o'clock..." He looks in that direction and when he sees the girl I'm admiring, laughs hysterically...

"Really, Anna? ARIEL? She's a Freshman! Ha ha ha!"

My eyes grow wide with disbelief and shock at Kristoff. "How the hell do you already know the chick's name and grade? It's the first day of school! What are you, some sort of stalker who researches all the new girls before they even set foot on campus?! Besides... she looks older. Are you sure she's a fish?"

Kristoff is extremely amused at my utter stupidity. "Believe me, you have NO idea how fishy. And can you at least look at someone with a different hair color than you? Gawds, you're so boring, Anna!" The blonde dork lowers his head and whispers in my ear... "Ya want me to go up to her and ask her how many grades she failed?"

Now I start laughing. "Shut up!"

"Besides, save your eyes for fourth period. I hear the new English Lit. teacher is hot... that is if you're into older women?" Kristoff is waggling his eyebrows at me.

A smirk comes to my face. "English Literature? She's already sounding hot... Hair color?"

Kristoff smiles. "Not red. Blonde and beautiful like me."

I smile back. "Sounds like a bombshell. We shall see..."

* * *

**Hope that wets your appetite... Coming from Elsa's POV soon!**


End file.
